AK-47
| price = $2500 $2700 | origin = | ammotype = | rateoffire = 600 RPM | weightloaded = 4.79 kg | projectileweight = 7.9 g | muzzlevelocity = 2329 | muzzleenergy = 1992 J | used = Terrorists | reloadtime = 2.5 s | firemodes = Automatic | Magazine_capacity = 30 / 90 | Movement_speed = 221 / 250 (88%) 215 | counterpart = M4A1 M4A4 M4A1-S | Hotkey = B-4-2 T | Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) | Damage = 36 | Recoilcontrol = 18 / 26 (69%) | Accuraterange = 22 m | Armorpenetration = 77.5% | Penetrationpower = 200 | Entity = weapon_ak47 | Magazine_cost = $80 }} The AK-47, or CV-47 as it was previously known before Condition Zero, is a rifle featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series, exclusively available to the Terrorists. The counterpart for the Counter-Terrorists is the Maverick M4A1 Carbine before Global Offensive and the M4A4 / M4A1-S in Global Offensive. Overview The AK-47, also known as the 'A'vtomat 'K'alashnikova (Russian: Автомат Калашникова) Kalashnikov, AK, or in Russian slang, Kalash, is a select-fire, gas-operated 7.62×39mm assault rifle developed in the Soviet Union by Mikhail Kalashnikov. The AK-47 is succeeded by the modernized AKM in 1959, and the AK-74 in 1974. Variants in the AK family were adopted by many forces around the world, and almost every conflict since its development has included some variant of the AK family on one or both sides. Due to its association with the Communists in the Cold War and criminals or terrorists due to its low cost, the AK-47 has a common perception in Western media of being the "bad guys' gun". The AK-47 in Global Offensive is modeled after the AKM.http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Global_Offensive#AKM In-game, the AK-47 is an extremely powerful assault rifle available exclusively to the Terrorists. It is one of the most powerful guns in the game known for its power and its range. The only major disadvantages are its inaccuracy after multiple shots and high recoil. The AK-47's outstanding popularity is due to its efficiency in Counter-Strike. The AK-47 is the most popular weapon of Terrorists in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Currently in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive it costs $2700 instead of $2500. Properties The AK-47 is moderate weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 221 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer 11.6% speed reduction. In CS:GO, the player's movement speed is lowered to 215 units per second, which is 14%. The AK-47 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages *Can kill a player even when wearing a helmet with one shot to the head. *High damage. *Fast reload. *High first shot accuracy (particularly in CS 1.6, CS:CZ) *Performance to price is high, and is cheaper than the M4A1, M4A4 and M4A1-S *Effective at all ranges. *First 8-9 bullets can have little to no side to side recoil. Disadvantages *High recoil and spread. *Loses accuracy when firing multiple rounds. *Low rate of fire for an assault rifle. *Fairly heavy. *One of the loudest rifles. (No longer applicable in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, per the latest rifle sound update (9-28-16), but still has a distinctive firing noise.) Gameplay Tactics *When spraying or bursting with this weapon, make sure to pull the crosshair down for the next 4-7 rounds, as the spread when spraying is high. Remember to have proper crosshair placement (crosshair is at head level) first before bursting or spraying, and then fire 4-7 rounds while controlling the recoil. The chances are, in the first 7 rounds will get you a headshot kill. *The best way to be accurate with this weapon is to use short bursts of fire. **Make use of the first shot whilst standing, which is nearly as accurate as a sniper rifle, and will kill an opponent with a single headshot. **For medium-long ranges, two-shot bursts are recommended. This is because the first two shots are accurate, but the third one kicks up a lot. **At longer ranges, tap-firing at chest level is advised. *Often times, many newcomers make the mistake in firing the AK-47 continuously until the current magazine is depleted. This makes the recoil of the weapon very hard to control and leaves the user vulnerable to enemy counter-attack. To prevent this, practice using the weapon with controlled bursts of fire and try to keep the recoil low. **At long distances, strafing is essential. When strafing, shoot once for maximum accuracy, and the AK-47's high damage will do the rest. **When in medium range with high recoil, if using the small crosshair, aim with the top line for a higher chance to hit. At closer ranges, this will make scoring a headshot extremely easy. **For very close range combat, feel free to fire full-automatic. However, be sure to aim the crosshair around the torso of the opponent due to the high recoil of the AK-47. **It is possible to strafe and shoot with this weapon in medium quarters, provided that the gun is aimed at the legs of the target due to the high recoil. However, this should only be used as a last measure. **While the accuracy of most weapons was increased in Counter-Strike: Source, the AK-47 did not receive this benefit. *Due to the excellent penetration the AK-47 offers, veteran players will use this rifle for wallbanging. *Try not to run with this rifle due to the low moving accuracy. **If needed, switch to a sidearm when running to avoid the AK-47's heavy speed reduction, especially in Global Offensive. *Experienced CT's will usually prefer the AK-47, often swapping out their M4 rifles for one dropped on the ground. Due to this, avoid purchasing the AK-47 or its counterparts after winning the pistol round. Even if you're a veteran, the opposition will do their best to kill you and get your gun, causing your team to be at a huge disadvantage and you to not have sufficient funds later. Countertactics *Use long-range weaponry against AK-47 users to avoid the high rate of fire. **Keep in mind though, the AK-47's high first-shot accuracy make it useful against long-range opponents. **Using a weak sniper rifle like the Scout/SSG 08 is not recommended unless providing cover, as most AK-47 users will not hesitate to engage snipers aggressively if the first shot is not a kill shot. *Use flashbangs to force an opponent to retreat or blind the opponent for a quick take down. *For close quarters, use a weapon with a higher rate of fire. **Keep in mind the AK-47 is capable of killing armored players with a single headshot. **Rush at the user with at least two teammates, so the user will be forced to retreat or attempt to spray, potentially making the recoil uncontrollable. **If no other teammates are available, stay mobile or and use a weapon with lower recoil to avoid the deadly burst fire and dramatically decrease the user's accuracy. *If retreating, use a Smoke Grenade cover the escape route. *Avoid hiding behind thin cover as much as possible. Some AK-47 users prefer using wallbang tactics instead of flanking. Appearances Condition Zero= In the Tour of Duty, the following Terrorist bots use the CV-47 as their main weapon: *Freak: Normal (w/ random sidearm) *Rebel: Tough (w/ Night Hawk .50C sidearm) *Fiend: Tough (w/ .40 Dual Elites) *Vandal: Tough (w/ 228 Compact sidearm) *Raider: Hard (w/ 228 Compact sidearm) *Blade: Hard (w/ Night Hawk .50C sidearm) *Snake: Hard (w/ .40 Dual Elites) *Cutter: Very hard (w/ .40 Dual Elites) *Fanatic: Very hard (w/ 228 Compact sidearm) *Panther: Expert (w/ 228 Compact sidearm) *Spider: Elite (w/ Night Hawk .50C sidearm) Additionally, the following M4A1-user Counter-Terrorist Tour of Duty bots will pick up and use the CV-47 when discovered: *Maverick: Cost 3 *Tex: Cost 4 *Steel: Cost 5 |-| Deleted Scenes= The CV-47 can be used in the following missions: *Building Recon: After taking out a large pack of terrorists with the M2 Browning Machine Gun, the player will go down a hallway, in which several terrorists will emerge from the rooms lining the corridor. The CV-47 is in the first accessible room. *Turn of the Crank: On a weapon crate in the laundry room behind the deal room. *Pipe Dream: The player starts the level with the weapon. Additionally, the CV-47 is used by enemies in every level in the game, and by Spetsnaz NPCs in Secret War and Pipe Dream. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ;Weapon Specialist Trivia *Due to the various factions being mere 'skins', the Spetsnaz group in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, unrealistically cannot purchase the AK-47 or other AK derivatives. The Maverick M4A1 Carbine presumably stands in for its Russian equivalent, the AK-74. *In Deleted Scenes, some of the enemies' AK's did not feature a stock. **The model used by player is different from the multiplayer one as well. *In Source, the stock of the AK is slightly different from its older counterparts. *In nearly all Counter-Strike games excluding Deleted Scenes, Terrorists will always hold the AK-47 on the hip while standing, and on the shoulder when crouching prior to Source and Global Offensive where they still hold it on hip). Counter-Terrorists however, will always hold the AK-47 on the normal way, with the butt stock on the shoulder. **The AK-47 has unrealistically high accuracy when holding the weapon on the hip. In reality, this will make firing the weapon very inaccurate when doing so. *In-game, the AK-47 shares ammo with the G3SG1 and Scout for gameplay purposes. However, in real life, the AK-47 is chambered in shortened 7.62x39mm M43, while the Heckler & Koch G3SG/1 and Steyr Scout are chambered in full-size 7.62x51mm NATO. *In Counter-Strike: Source, the AK-47 also shares ammunition with the AUG A1, although this is a developer oversight. *The current model in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is reused from the Left 4 Dead 2 AK-47, with new textures and animations, but no flashlight. **The firing sound is also a slightly modified version of the one featured in Left 4 Dead 2. **The model appears to be that of the AKM (the improved version of the AK-47) and not the AK-47, as noted by its slant muzzle brake. **The magazine model is a modern plastic 7.62x39mm magazine as it is more curved than the 5.45x39mm. ***The writings on the magazine incorrectly read "7.62x30". **In Global Offensive, the draw and bolt pull animations of the AK are similar, if not identical, to those of the PP-Bizon. ***The PP-19 Bizon shares many components with the AK-74 rifle, which in turn is a derivative of the AK-47. **In the early development stages, the AK-47 had a light wood texture, similar to the previous games. However, this was changed into a darker wood color as development progressed. ***Moreover, in the beta stages, play-testers criticized and showed concern over the low recoil and unmodified damage of the AK-47. As a result, Valve increased the recoil in the retail release of Global Offensive to be similar to Counter-Strike 1.6. **The AK-47 in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive has its fire selector set to semi-auto even when firing in full-auto. *The reload method of the AK-47 in Counter-Strike, Condition Zero, and Source is incorrect because the user does not pull the charging handle after dry reloading which results in firing failure in real life. However, this has been fixed in Global Offensive. *Like other weapons in Counter-Strike, Condition Zero, and Source, the AK-47 is shown to be a left-handed variant even though the user is right-handed and there are no left-handed variants for the AK-47. *In 1.6 and before, the front sight of the AK-47 lacks the post and its wings. This has been fixed in later games. External links *''Wikipedia'' - AK-47 *''Wikipedia'' - AKM ru:AK-47 tr:AK-47 pl:AK-47 Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:7.62 user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Russian weapons Category:Soviet weapons